L'extraordinaire aventure de Giovanna
by WonkaFavolosa
Summary: 13 nains tous aussi farfelues les uns que les autres, un magicien fumant on-ne-sait-quoi, un hobbit complètement perdu, deux filles dont l'une est maniaque racontant des blagues de merde se prenant pour une Déesse et l'autre inventant un pays de licorne adorant chanter des chansons déprimantes, sélectionner par tirage au sort, ça donne quoi ? Le bordel !
1. Intro

Une équipe constituer de 13 nains tous aussi farfelues les uns que les autres, un magicien fumant on-ne-sait-quoi, un hobbit complètement perdu et une fille totalement maniaque emporter dans cette équipes par tirage au sort. Qu'est que ça donne ? Eh bien...

_des rencontres __bouleversantes_:

**Giovanna**: Père Noel ?

**Père Noel**: ... ... Balin, pour vous servir.

_Des menaces_:

**Bifur**:*marmone et grogne quelque chose* grggrn bfebfe

**Bofur**: Il a dit qu'il allait te faire bouffer tes dents.

**Giovanna**: MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT !

_De la classe Majestic_:

**Balin**: Et j'ai trouver mon roi.

Dans un réflexe tous se tournent vers Thorin qui tapait la pose, le regard au loin, cheveux au vent.

**Kili**:*ému* C'est mon oncle

Kili avait de quoi être fière de son tonton majestic, même quand celui-çi vient de se prendre une feuille de journal porté par le vent en pleins dans son visage.

_De la passion:_

**Dionisis**: Si je croise un elfe je lui saute dessus !

_Des chansons bouleversantes_:

Alors que les nains sont regrouper dans le salon de leur hôte, ils se mettent à chantonner une chanson d'ABBA.

**Nains**: Money, money, money. Must be funny. In the rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny. In the rich man's world.

_De l'amitié:_

**Balin**: Gandalf, l'une est une maniaque à tendance psychopathe racontant des blagues de merde. Et l'autre une petite vicieuse inventant un pays des licornes parlant à sa conscience qu'elle a prénommez Gertrude ! Et vous voulez qu'on se trimbale ça tout le long de notre quête ?!

**Gandalf**: Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi alors ? Qu'on les abandonnes ?

**Gloin**: Elles craqueront tôt au tard, comme le Hobbit.

Et voilà l'introduction avec des petits avant-goûts ! Concernant mon histoire c'est en quelques sorte parodier avec deux personnages inventer mais loin d'être des Mary-Sue, y'aura (sûrement) pas d'histoire d'amour, aucune ne pratique du tir à l'arc fin' vous verrez. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes sauvages qui seront présentes.


	2. L'envahissement

Quelques parts en France, un soir.

Giovanna Azzaela, une fille tout à fait banal, ayant une vie banale, vie une soirée tout à fait banale.

**Giovanna**: Oui […] c'est bon je viens de me faire cuire un œuf, bwhahaha faire cuire un œuf t'as compris ? […] non ? bon.. […] je me suis fait cuire la pizza […] oui ne t'en fait pas, à demain bisous !

Et elle raccroche, car oui elle était au téléphone avec sa madré. Donc elle a la maison pour elle toute seule, et comme touts adolescent qui se respecte, enfin elle a 19 ans quand même, c'est l'heure de la fête.

**Giovanna**:*entrain de manger un bâtonnet de carotte* Ouais mais non, ça demande beaucoup de préparer ça. T'imagine pas aussi les conséquences, faut nettoyer et ranger le lendemain ! Moi je pense toujours aux conséquences, je suis parfaite je sais. Alors qu'est que tu penses de ta maîtresse Pépito ?

**Pépito**: Meow !

**Giovanna**: Comment ça ?! J'ai raison et je le sais car j'ai toujours raison !

**Pépito**: Miou !

**Giovanna**: Ouh, chat indigne ! Ben tu seras privée de croquette ! File dans ton arbre à chat !

Et Pépito fila dans son arbre à chat.

Peu après l'accrochage entre le chat et sa maîtresse, on retrouve cette dernière installé à table avec, son nectar de banane, sa pizza au chorizo, ses bâtonnets de carotte et son yaourt au Straciatella. Alors qu'elle coupait un morceau de sa pizza qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, la sonnette retentit.

Surprise, elle se tourne vers l'heure et voit afficher : 20h05. Hésitante elle se lève, en prenant au passage une tapette à mouche. Quand elle arrive face à la porte elle l'ouvra doucement et… découvre, un homme de dos qui se retourne, habiller comme un guerrier, le crâne rasé avec des tatouages.

**Giovanna**: Ngii..

**?**: Dwalin, pour vous servir.

[_Allez entrons dans la tête de Giovanna_]

Le mec baraquer tatouer et rasé sur le crâne vient de me sortir une phrase polie ou bien ?

**Giovanna**: Euh.. de même… vous êtes qui ? Enfin vous venez de le dire mais c'est pour quoi ? Vous êtes un méchant, un vendeur de fenêtre ?

Woh woh il va où lui ? Ben il rentre, TRANQUILLE ! C'est le moment d'attaquer Gigi ! Je vais le frapper par derrière, c'est l'idéal hinhin.

**Giovanna**: NYAAAAAAA ! *frappe*

**Dwalin**: Où est le repas ?

Nom d'un épie de mais ! Il a rien du tout sentie. Santa Maria je suis foutue… A moins que Pépito fasse quelque chose, ah non il est punit. Pourtant il me regarde en me narguant ce petit saloupiaud. J'te vois vilain chat !

Bon et l'autre il est où ? … …

**Giovanna** : MA PIZZAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Dwalin** : J'aime beaucoup. Y'en a d'autres ?

**Giovanna** : Non et même si c'était le cas elle ne serait pas pour toi !

Ding Dong ~~►

C'est ma sonnerie ? Encore ? Ah c'est peut-être le voisin, il vient me sauver… ou il vient récupérer sa bouteille de vin.

**Dwalin** :*entrain de manger* Ca doit être la porte.

MES BÂTONNETS DE CAROTTE ! Bon, je vais ouvrir.

J'ouvre donc la porte toujours équiper de ma tapette à mouche et là…

**Giovanna**: Père Noel ?

**Père Noel ?**: … Balin, pour vous servir.

Ah ben non ce n'est pas lui, je me disais aussi. Et qui c'est ça encore ? Ce sont donner le mot ou quoi ?

**Balin** :*en entrant* Mon frère !

Bordel de flamant rose, ils se connaissent !

**Dwalin** :*avec le paquet de Cookie* Héhé, tu es encore plus petit et gros que la dernière fois.

Ah ben il est sympathique lui, je devrais sortir ça à la rentrée à certaines filles de ma classe tiens. Je prends note.

**Balin** : Petit oui, mais pas gros.

Je rêve ou il a piquer mon paquet de Cookie du placard, non mais qu'il fasse comme chez lui surtout, il a de la chance de faire peur et qu'il est son frère sinon j'aurai fait un carnage.. ah merde y'aurai un témoin Pépito ! Vue qu'il me buude il répéterait tout et… Ouuuuh j'ai mal à la tête, bon je vous explique : ils viennent se foutre tout les deux un coup de boule et ils rigolent, étranges personnages.

C'est le total bordel, les tortues ninjas si vous m'entendez, je vous en supplie au nom du dieu des Bananes, venez-moi en aide !

**Dwalin** : Tiens prend le pot de cornichons.

**Giovanna** : Bon écoutez-moi bien, je viens de Volengo (ne cherchez pas sur google ça n'existe pas) et là bas c'est la mafia, donc si vous continuez à saccager mon placard, manger ma précieuse nourriture et salir ma maison ça va pas le faire et je suis DESOLER de ce qu'il vous arrivera !

Je leurs ait fait peur. Ils me regardent, je les regarde, ils me regardent et…

**Balin** : Excuse accepter.

Et voilà l'art de… l'art de s'être foutue de ma gueule, il est sérieux lui ?

Ding Dong ~~►►

Mon voisin ? Viiiiiite.

**Giovanna** : Hein ? OH TOI, repose ce bocal tout de suite, c'est le mien miserabile cosa ! *prend le bocal et le pose* On ne touche pas au bocal !

Non mais, ma réserve de bien-être ! Bon j'ouvre la porte et là…

**?**: Fili..

**?**: Et Kili.

**Fili et Kili** :*s'inclinant* Pour vous servir *se remettent normal*

**Giovanna** : … … *sourire bêbête* Hinhin coucou.

**Kili** : Vous devez être Giovanni Panzani ?

**Giovanna**: Euuuuh... Giovanna, ou dieu au choix !

Je m'écarte et les laisse rentrer, enfin des personnes qui ne font pas comme chez eux. Merci Tortue Ninja de m'avoir offert cet être parfait, beaux et polie.

**Kili** : C'est jolie ici *frotte ses chaussures aux pieds de la première marche de l'escalier*

**Giovanna** : Mer… Woh woh woh eh bambino! Y'a un tapis à l'entrée alors t'emmène toi et ta saleté dehors et tu nettoie dehors ! Compreso ?!

**Kili** : Euh… oui

Je redire ce que j'ai dit. Bon faut que j'aille voiHAAAAAAAA ! IL A SALIT MA MARCHE ! Ouuuh j'vais m'le faire !

**Giovanna** :*tapette à mouche en mains* KIWI !

**Kili** : Non moi c'est Kili ! *se reçoit un coup sur la tête* NAAAAA !

Voilà, ma vengeance est assouvis, faut que je nettoie maintenant, je re-rentre à l'intérieur et je vais chercher la serpillière pour nettoyer la saleté que Mosieur Kiwi a faite !

**Fili** : Je pense que c'est inutile que je te demande de mettre mes armes dans un coin…

**Giovanna** :*avec le seau et la serpillère* Je suis occupée mon coco !

**Fili**: Ouais, c'est inutile...

2 minutes plus tard.

**Giovanna** :*en haut des escaliers* Et voilà le travail.

Oui bon vous devez vous demandez ce que je fais en haut des marches alors que j'étais censé nettoyée seulement la marche sale et bien… les autres marches allaient être jalouse voilà, tout simplement.

La sonnerie retentit (encore), je sursaute, je glisse, je bascule sur le côté, je me cogne la tête contre le mur, je tombe, je dis bonjour au marche. Bref je me casse la gueule dans les escaliers.

/_ Dans le salon_ /

**Fili** : Y'a un éléphant dans la maison ou quoi ?

**Balin** : Va savoir…

/ _Retour à Giovanna_ /

Ouaaaaaaah j'ai mal. Bon allez à 3 je me lève… oh et puis zut la flemme, je suis bien par terre en plus ça sent bon. Ca doit être mon nouveau produit pour le sol.

Ting Teng Tong ~~

La sonnerie sonne encore, et j'ai pas du tout envie de me lever. Kili arrive, se stoppe en me voyant par terre, hausse les épaules et ouvre la porte ou un groupe de nains tombent par terre.

**Giovanna** : NAAAAAAAAAAAA ! FAITE ATTENTION J'AI MIT DU AJAX SENTEUR LAVANDE !

J'arrive dans le salon ou je découvre Dwalin avec mon bocal entrain de chanter une chanson tout droit sortie de La Belle au Bois Dormant… Il est sérieux là ?!

**Dwalin** : Mon amour je t'ai vue au beau milieu d'un rêve !

**Giovanna** : COMBIEN DE FOIS JE DOIS TE DIRE DE NE PAS TOUCHER A MON BOCAL ?!

**Dwalin** :*se tourne vers moi en grognant*

**Giovanna** : Euh… oh des cornichons ! *part*

Alors que j'étais entrain de regarder le carnage j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, je me tourne et voit un fou me faire des signes avec ses bras.

**Le fou ?** : Ouh ouh !

**Giovanni** : Vous désirez ?

**Le fou ?**: Me présentez… Je suis Gandalf le magicien et vous devez être Giovanni Panzani.

**Giovanna** : Giovanna ça ira.

**Gandalf** : Je préfère Panzani, et voici Bilbo Sacquet, c'est un Hobbit c'est le cambrioleur de la bande.

Cambrioleur ? Je savais bien qu'il y'avait anguille sous roche !

Mode Attak ON !

**Giovanna** : NYAAAAA *coup de tête à Bilbo*

**Fili et Kili** :*chante* Coup de boule ! Coup de boule ! Giovanni y va marquer, Giovanni y va marquer !

**Giovanna** : Bon ça va, je n'avais pas compris le sens de « Cambrioleur ». Je pensais que vous allez cambrioler ma maison… Désoler monsieur Bilbo.

**Bilbo** : Je me rappelle presque de rien sauf d'une folle psychopathe au air de démon.

Bon le petit Hobbit s'est remis de mes attaques. Oui parce que je l'ai aussi assommé avec ma tapette à mouche pour bien l'affaiblir. Mais je ne savais pas !

1heure plus tard. [_Pdv externe_]

Les nains sont toujours entrain de manger, Bilbo est toujours traumatisé et Giovanni

**Giovanna** : -NA GIOVANNA POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL !

Et notre chère hôte est toujours sur les nerfs.

**Giovanna** : J'y crois pas vous avez foutue le feu à ma peluche Némo ?! Qui a osé faire ça ?! et vous avez intérêt à me le dire sinon j'arrache vos poils de barbe un à un !

Un silence de plomb se fait et tous regardent la maniaque qui tiens ce qu'il semble être le cadavre carbonisé de sa peluche.

**Oin** : Moi aussi j'aime bien les pâquerettes !

**Bifur** :*marmonne et grogne quelque chose* grggrn bfebfe

**Bofur** : Il a dit qu'il allait te faire bouffer tes dents.

**Giovanna** : MAIS J'AI RIEN FAIT !

**Gloin** : Tu as osé nous menacer !

**Giovanna** : Evidemment vous avez détruit NEMO !

Les nains la regardent puis replongent le nez dans leurs assiettes.

**Gandalf** : Je crois que vous vous êtes reçue un vent hahaha

**Giovanni** : C'est pire qu'un vent c'est carrément un mistral…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIING

**Gandalf** : C'est lui.

**Giovanni** : Quoi encore un nain ? Pourquoi vous avez cet air… sombre ? Et pourquoi y'a un silence de plomb et pourquoi vous avez brûlé Némo ?

**Nori**: Et pourquoi tu te tais pas ?

**Kili** : C'est moi qui ouvre !

**Fili** : Non c'est moi !

Une course poursuite se déroule entre les deux frères, Fili pousse Kili qui se cogne contre un meuble qui fait tomber le vase par terre (+ cri désperer de Gigi), mais Kili rattrape Fili qui lui tire les cheveux et le tire en arrière. L'ainé a le temps de pousser son jeune frère qui tente de garder l'équilibre tout en marchant sur la queue du chat Pépito qui émet un cri de douleur, puis Kili tombe sur le côté en se cognant contre l'arbre à chat. Fili court à quatre pattes vers la porte quand, il se reçoit un coussin en pleins dans la tête. Kili rigole et passe à de Fili, mais le blond n'a pas si son dernier mot et lui attrape la cheville. Kili tombe encore une fois. Et là ils se battent sous le regard blasé des autres nains.

Gandalf décide d'ouvrir la porte et là…

A SUIVRE !

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut :D et fait rire .w.


	3. Signer or not signer le contrat

Gandalf décide d'ouvrir la porte et là…

Mec : Bonsoir une commande d'une pizza royale, une au jambon fromage et une autre au saumon c'est bien ici ?

Face au magicien se dresse un mec pas plus haut que trois pommes, maigrichon avec un air ou on se demande s'il est blasé de la vie où tout simplement fatigué tenant trois gros cartons de pizza qui sentait… BON !

Gandalf : Thorin ?

Mec : Non moi c'est Philippe.

Gandalf : Bon attender je vais poser la question.

Gandalf retourne au salon. (détail de la mort qui tue)

Gandalf : Qui a commandé des pizzas ?

Giovanna : Non mais je rêve ! Qui a commandé des pizzas ?!

Gandalf : C'est ce que je suis entrain de demande Giovanni.

Dwalin : C'est moiiiiii !

Ainsi donc, dans une délicatesse digne d'un gentleman Dwalin recrache les Smarties qu'il était entrain de manger (qui je le rappelle se tenait dans le PRECIEUX bocal) en pleins dans le visage de la jeune fille, et va chercher ses pizzas chéries.

Balin : Allez-y mon enfant pleurez avec la bave ça ne se verra pas.

Giovanna : Quelle cruauté…

Kili : Alors… c'était pas tonton ?

Bofur : A moins qu'il se soit transformé en livreur de pizza j'en doute.

Bifur : Gnuio kuzare

Bofur : Giovanni, Bifur te demande si t'as d'autres Chupa-Chups ?

Giovanna :*commence à chouiner* Je vais me désinfecter…

Après que Giovanna est allait se nettoyer le visage, elle s'apprête à repartir dans le salon avec des questions pleins la tête du genre : Pourquoi les canards font « coin-coin » ? A quoi sert le crayon blanc ? Est-ce que les Télétubies sont des filles ou des garçons ? Pourquoi la chanson « une sourie verte » ne ressemble à rien du tout ? Pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Giovanni ? Et surtout, surtout… … Qui a brûlé Némo et pourquoi ?!

Tellement absorbé dans ces questions, Giovanna n'a pas vue la marche de l'escalier et tombe pour la 2ème fois de la soirée, en faisant un vacarme digne d'un troupeau de gnou obèse.

Giovanna :*tend sa main tremblante* Ai…aidez-moi…

Oin : Je sais pas normalement il doit faire beau demain. *part*

Dori : Qu'est qu'elle voulait ?

Oin : Elle me demandait qu'elle temps il faisait demain.

Gandalf : GIOVANNI ! Où êtes-vous, venez vite !

Tout en se levant comme une mamie, Giogio râle et arrive dans le salon ou une nouvelle tête a fait son apparition. Une tête MAJESTIC.

Gandalf : Voici Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, le chef de la compagnie.

Giovanna : Il est arrivé comment ?

Ori : Par la cheminée.

Giovanna : … … J'ai pas de cheminée.

Thorin : Bon d'accord c'étais dans ma Thotho-Mobile. Alors, c'est la gagnante du concours ?

Giovanna : Qu… quoi ? Quel concours ?

Thorin : Tu t'es déjà battue ?

Gandalf : Oh rien de bien important, vous avez était tirée au sort pour faire partie d'une aventure qui dureras maximum 3 mois ou on devras dormir dehors sans avoir trop la conscience tranquille, avec sûrement la rencontre d'orques qui voudront nous tuer et touts ça pour tout simplement récupérer le royaume d'Erebor des griffes d'un dragon qu'il vous faudra tuer avec monsieur Sacquet.

Giovanna : …. Hein ? *cligne trois fois les yeux avant de capter* RIEN D'IMPORTANT ? MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT PETER DU CERVEAU OU QUOI ?!

Thorin : Epée ou hache ?

Nori : Oui bon c'est sûr que dit comme ça c'est totalement fou.

Bilbo : Fuis, fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop ta/SBAF/ (vient se recevoir un coup de bâton de Gandalf)

Gandalf : Allons asseyez-vous, hinhinouhihihi !

Comment provoquer un froid digne du Pôle Nord, prenez Gandalf et faite lui provoquer un rire de fou de sa part.

Giovanna : Enfaite je sais ce que vous êtes… vous vous êtes tous échapper d'un asile vous prenant pour des aventuriers nains. Et qui c'est qui se coltine tout ça ? C'est Bibi !

Balin : Mais non voyons ne dite pas de sottise.

Thorin : Quels sont vos armes ?

Giovanna : Euh tapette à mouche.

Thorin : Pas mal pas mal. Balin le contrat !

Giovanni : Et qu'est qui me prouve que vous êtes un magicien ?

Ainsi donc, Gandalf montre sa magie à Giovanna, il fait bouger son nez de droite à gauche comme celui d'un lapin et… quelque chose apparait.

Gloin : Un pingouin en string rose fluo ?!

Fili : Avec une coupe afro…

Gandalf : Et encore vous n'avez pas tout vue, DANSE !

Et le pingouin en string rose fluo avec une coupe afro se mit à danser tel le groupe LMFAO sur « I'm sexy and I know it ». Tous regardaient ça en se demandant bien ce que c'était que ce bince, sous le rire et les applaudissements encourageant de Gandalf.

Ori : Est-ce que Gandalf va bien ?

Bofur : Va savoir…

Alors que Giovanna regarde encore la scène avec un air de lama défraichie elle se reçoit en pleins visage le contrat envoyé par ce cher Balin. Après l'avoir posé sur la table et lue vite fait, elle se fait rejoindre par Bofur, Nori, Bifur, Dwalin et Gloin, tous réunis autour d'elle.

Dwalin : Signe le contrat.

Giovanna : Non !

Dwalin : Signe le contrat.

Giovanna : Non !

Dwalin : Signe le contrat.

Giovanna : Non !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au même moment même lieu, Fili et Kili sont entrain de regarder les jeux de société et découvre Monopoly.

Kili :*avec son petit sourire* On se fait une partie !

Fili : Ouais vas-y ! C'est moi qui fais le banquier.

Kili : Et pourquoi ?

Fili : Parce que je suis l'aîné pardi.

Kili : Et alors ça pourrait très bien être moi !

Fili : Parce que t'es nul en calcul.

Kili : Baliverne je suis pas plus nul que toi.

Alors que le brun s'apprête à prendre le paquet de billet, Fili le retiens en prenant l'autre côté et en tirant vers lui.

Fili : Je ne te le permets pas vil bilieux !

Kili : Donne moi c'est billets saloupiaud !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dwalin : Signe le contrat.

Giovanna : Non !

Nori : S'il te plait !

Giovanna : Na !

Nori : Signe le contrat !

Giovanna : Na !

Nori : Signe le contrat !

Giovanna : Ta gueule.

Nori : Signe le contrat !

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gandalf : Thorin, regarde une armée de crevettes descendant à cheval sur des antilopes multicolore. Ils viennent sans doute t'aider pour ta quête !

Thorin : Allons bon qu'est que vous allez encore imaginer. Passez moi cette pipe ça va trop loin !

Gandalf : Mais non voyons je vais bien !

Thorin : Avant les crevettes vous avez vue un couple de dinosaures faire un strip-poker.

Bilbo : Je confirme et j'y ai crut.

Thorin : Ouais mais vous… y'a pas de mot pour décrire votre logique.

En clair voilà comment se passe la soirée, Fili et Kili se battent pour être le banquier du Monopoly, Gandalf a des hallucinations et Giovanna est sous pression pour signer le contrat.

Gloin : Signe le contrat nom de dieu !

Giovanna : Na !

Bifur : Gyu popunoi

Giovanna : Na !

Bofur : Il te demande juste où sont les toilettes.

Giovanna : La première porte à droite.

Bofur : Gouerci

… …

Nori : Signe le contrat !

Giovanna : NA !

Thorin : Roh laissé moi faire bande de nuls ! *mode Majestic avec une voix sensuel* Signe le contrat ma biche

Giovanna : La par contre oui.

Thorin : Voilà c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Nori, Bofur, Dwalin et Gloin : Ooooh d'accord !

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Giovanna : Dionisis tu vas jamais me croire mais, si je te dis qu'il y'a des nains chez moi, avec un magicien et un hobbit entrain de faire un karaoké sur des chansons Disney tu viendras me sauvée ?! … … … … …Allo ?

Voilà la situation suivante, Ori a trouver le DVD Karaoké Disney et du coup touts le monde s'y donne à cœur joie, et Giovanna a décider d'appeler du secours, entre autres sa meilleure amie.

Nains : Dites à mes amis que je m'en vais. Je pars vers de nouveaux pays, Où le ciel est bleu, dites que je m'en vais, Et c'est tout ce qui compte dans ma vie !

Les minutes passe et la porte s'ouvre dans un vacarme mais qui ne déconcentre pas pour autant les nains qui commencent les chansons du Roi Lion.

Giovanna : Dionisis ! Je commençais à perdre espoir.

Dionisis : Désoler j'ai hésitée longuement avant de venir t'aider pensant que t'étais peut-être bourrée. Puis… en ce moment ça va pas trop fort…

Nains : L'AMOUR BRILLE SOUS LES ETOILES ! D'UNE ETRANGE LUMIERE, LA TERRE ENTIERE EN PARF…

Dionisis : Ah ouais d'accord…

Giovanna : Et encore tu les as pas entendue chanter « La Belle et la Bête ». Bon raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est avec ton père ?

La bouclé emmène son amie s'installer s'asseoir sur une des chaises de sa table.

Dionisis : C'est avec Gertrude… ça va faire presque 1 semaines qu'elle ne me parle plus.

D'un coup la musique s'arrête et les nains se réunissent autour des filles écoutant presque choquer ce que vient de dire la nouvelle venue.

Kili : Qui est Gertrude ?

Giovanna : Ca conscience.

Dwalin : Pourquoi elle te boude ?

Dionisis : On parlait de Beurre de Cacahuète de de Nutella pour savoir laquelle de ces deux pâtes à tartiner est la meilleure. Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord que je pense que la Nutella est meilleur.

Tous : Oh !

Entre temps Dionisis fait la connaissance de tout ce joyeux petit monde et de leur quête, et c'est même proposé de les rejoindre pour un coup de mains en plus.

Dionisis : Et on prend quoi comme moyen de transport ?

Oin : Pourquoi elle n'arrête pas de parlée de chenille ?

Thorin : C'est Gandalf qui nous conduira dans les Terres du Milieu grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Dionisis se tourne vers Gandalf qui était entrain de fumer dans un coin regardant le groupe du coin de l'œil.

Dionisis : Il… il me fait peur.

Balin : Bon allez tous au lit on se lève dans 5heures et faut être en forme !

Giovanna : Ah ben c'est du jolie tiens !

Dionisis : DANS 5HEURES ?! Il ment *prend Giovanna et la secoue* DIT-MOI QU'IL MENT ! Ok c'est bon, oubliez moi vous m'avez pas vue et je n'ai pas signé de contrat.

Thorin : Ah non t'as signé tu reste jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses tuer ou brûler.

Bofur : Dans le pire des cas ça revient au même.

2h58 :

Les nains sont tous réunis dans le salon de leurs hôtes à chanter une chanson d'ABBA.

Nains : Money, money, money. Must be funny. In the rich man's world. Money, money, money. Always sunny. In the rich man's world.

Voix de Giovanna: C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINIT CE BORDEL VOUS COMPTEZ FAIRE TOUT LE REPERTOIRE D'ABBA LA ?!

Voix de Dionisis : MAIS LAISSE LES JE L'ADORE CELLE LA EN PLUS !

Fili : C'est pas nous c'est Bilbo !

Voix de Bilbo : Mais je do…

Voix de Giovanna : OUI BEN BILBO IL VA SE LA FERMER AVANT QUE JE LUI ENFONCE UN MIEL POP DANS SES DEUX NARINES ET QU'IL MEURT ASPHYXIER !

Voix de Bilbo : J…

Voix de Giovanna : J'AI DIT QUOI ?!

Voix de Bilbo : …

Et la soirée se termine sous les rires satisfaits et démoniaques de nains.


End file.
